1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a video analyzer having a video analysis function used to skip commercial messages during the recording of a television program, and a computer product thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, commercial television stations broadcast commercial messages as short advertisement broadcast before, after, or during a television (TV) program. In Japanese TV broadcasting, for example, the length of each commercial message is based on 15 seconds, and commercial messages of 15, 30, 60, etc. seconds are broadcast.
In recent years, there have been developed recorders with a commercial message (CM) skip function for not recording commercial messages during the recording of a TV program to thereby effectively record the TV program on a storage medium such as a magnetic disk. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2007-288759 discloses such a conventional recorder.
The conventional recorder determines a section in which images contain a still image such as a channel logo as the content of a TV program and others as commercial messages. With this, for TV broadcasting in, for example, European Countries, where commercial messages do not have regular lengths of 15, 30, etc. seconds as in Japan, the CM skip function can be implemented.
In actual TV broadcasting, however, even the content of a TV program includes a section that contains no still image such as a channel logo. Therefore, with the conventional recorder described above, even if of the content of a TV program, such a section that contains no still image may be erroneously determined as a commercial message.